3 Drabbles
by Redenzione
Summary: Interpreted quotes from GG: 2 Chuck and Blair: How they came to be. 1 Chuck: Thoughts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, nor any of its affiliates.

* * *

"_So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend, I kind of admire you for it…."_

Chuck didn't have many friends, and those whom he did consider his friends, those who were loyal, honest – to him at least. Those were the people he would never consider crossing.

Nate for example. His best friend. He and Blair had been going out since kindergarten, he had known Nate longer than he had known Blair, therefore his allegiance went to Nathaniel – how else would N no longer be a virgin and Blair not know about it.

He hadn't slept with Blair; the idea in his youth had crossed his mind. The first and last time he had approached her it made him realise she was not one to cross, nor was she anything less that completely loyal to those she loved. He had settled for being a friend. A confidante. A partner in crime.

He hadn't slept with Serena either not that he didn't want to, she was gorgeous, and blondes were nearly always good. Nate had a thing for her, it had happened around junior high – the time when Gossip Girl started or at least when they had become old enough to be front blog news.

He kept Nate and Serena's dirty little secret from Blair; it would have been the best blackmail material ever. It was too bad that the three of them didn't understand each other as much as Chuck understood them.

Serena always tried to do the right thing – never wanted to hurt anyone but she had a selfishness that no – one not even she knew.

Blair was always on the defensive, always wanting to be the best – no one knew that underneath that all she needed was one person to stay with her.

The only thing Nate loved more than his family was Serena. Chuck admired him for that, Nate may have not been adventurous, but he took chances where Chuck couldn't.

That's probably why they were best friends.

* * *

"_You know me well…"_

They knew each other well. The two of them were not to be crossed, they had the money and the influence to make peoples lives a living hell. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Waldorf and Bass. Bass and Waldorf.

Synonymous with each other, even divided they stood.

Back in the sixth grade, after Chuck had slept with Georgina Sparks and had become one of the most dangerous 12 year olds in NYC he and Blair didn't talk, he thought she was a prude, and she thought he was new-money trash.

Blair hadn't been unconquerable, she wasn't Queen B at that point in time – she was still a snob, but she had truer friends at least. A girl – rich, new money, snubbed by Blair and her friends, managed to drop red paint all over Blair in the middle of paint class making her the laughing stock until Serena had managed to get her out of there.

The crying girl had stood out outside the school gates waiting for a cab to pick her up. Serena had assured her that everything would 'be alright', and was then ordered back inside by a teacher whom had soon followed.

Chuck – wagging as per usual, had waited till the teacher had gone back inside before sauntering over to the red stained girl. She had glared at his amused look "would you like a ride Miss Waldorf?" The innuendo had not been lost on her and she had ignored him thusly, rage simmering beneath her utter humiliation.

His limo had shown up a few minutes later, she had been hesitant even when he held the door open. It was only when he pushed her in, ignoring her shrieks of 'ruining the upholstery' that they were on their way back to her family's apartment.

She had apologised profusely to the driver about ruining the car, and asked Chuck to give her apologies to his father, he had grinned sardonically at her "be easy Waldorf, daddy dearest has enough money to get this cleaned up easy – we won't go into destitution, or is that what old money is always so afraid of – is it too hard to make more?"

She had glared at him again, she may not have worked for money a day in her life, but she wasn't about to spend time frittering life away in her thirty's and not make any more. She had told him so rightly. He had smirked and looked out his window, the silence wasn't uncomfortable but there was a subtle underlying _something._

"She needs to be destroyed."

He had never heard her talk in that tone of voice before. His window – was nothing compared to the fascination he had held for Blair Waldorf at that very moment. She was glaring hard out the window; paint covered her uniform and brunette ponytail. It would have been a ridiculous notion, a twelve year old – covered in paint declaring war.

But it wasn't.

Blair Waldorf had been humiliated. It was an unprecedented event and now that she knew what it felt like – she was determined to never have it happen again – and this was the perfect opportunity to show people _why._

"Would you like any help with that." He held out a flute filled with orange juice, she took it. Blair had never heard Chuck speak like that – soft, but with dangerous intentions.

The glasses chinged.

A few days later, Blair noticed that the girl was absent from class – and strangely enough Chuck was not wagging, a few short seconds before the bell rung, everyone's phone buzzed and gasps surrounded Blair's ears.

"Oh my god! Chuck!" Blair turned around to see Chuck smirking lightly at Serena's indignation, Blair quickly opened her phone.

_School's almost done for the day Upper East Siders – but not this Gossip Girl finishes off her lesson. _

_We wonder why our parents signed those permission forms for us to learn all about the birds and the bees? Well here's the reason: If you don't know what the consequences are sure enough you won't reap the benefits. _

_We hear 'Magdalene' has already been taken as a baby name sorry K, looks like you'll have to find something else. Anyone else got any idea's for the mom to be?"_

The photo of 'K' buying a pregnancy test, then leaving the hospital with two angry elders – her parents more like, with tears running down her face and clutching her stomach was incriminating enough.

_Thanks C for the evidence. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

She looked to see everyone crowding him he was looking directly at her, he was inscrutable. She jumped as her phone buzzed; she looked down at the screen. It was from him, confused she looked back up at him to find him still looking at her, and raising an eyebrow. She opened the text and looked down.

'**I'm sure you'll find someway to repay me.'**

She glared at the text, then up at him, as the school bell went off; he smirked at her and nodded. She turned her head back toward the teacher and pretended to listen.

It was only a few minutes into the lesson when he felt his own phone buzz, he carelessly flipped it open.

'_**How about I don't tell you're father, you're the father and we'll call it even?'**_

The shock that coursed through him was astounding. She had preyed in his biggest weakness – she knew Gossip Girl wouldn't blog without proof, of which there was none but his father wouldn't care either way.

He met her coy smile with one of his own, and inclined his head in respect.

She had always known he wasn't one to cross. But he now knew neither was she.

* * *

_Do you love me?_

Even as she said it Blair knew the answer. People say there are never any stupid questions.

They were wrong.

Why ask questions you already know the answer to.

If Nate loved her, if they were 'meant to be' then why the hell did he continuously find ways to hurt her?

Why did, when they were in the middle of almost having sex, did he ask "Serena, she's back want to go and see her?"

Why did he kiss – or think he did, Serena at the masked ball proclaiming his love for her and saying that he would break up with his current Girlfriend of more than a decade.

Why did he have sex with her in the first place?

Because he didn't love her. He may have, once. He may only want her, sometimes – when no one else does.

And for the moment – for maybe this one night, Blair can pretend she doesn't need him too.

That is until of course, Chuck introduces her to options…

* * *

It's early in the morning so forgive me for my mistakes, I will clean them up - until then please enjoy, and tell me what you think :D


End file.
